As a Brother Loves
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: Poem. Kaiba bro's fluff. Just read it. Now a collection of poems. Now completed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, okay? Get it?

As a Brother Loves

I look at you, brother

At the hurt in your eyes

Bitter as winter

Yet blue as the skies

I know what you've been through

You did all you could

I know how it hurt you

You did more than you should

How can I ask this of you

The brother I trust

I cringe at the thought

Yet know that I must

Brother I know

All you've done was for me

But you never really had to

If only you'd see

You can't keep me from

These battles you fight

You can't still hold me

To keep me safe in the night

It's time Seto

Though it hurts you

To let me stand tall

You know I speak true

Let me be with you

Let me fight as you fight

Let me be the one

To keep you safe in the night

We'll face them together

All of our foes

We'll keep it together

Through all the world's woes

So lets stand together

Let us both be free

Let the world go to hang

It's just you and me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

As a Brother Loves

Part II

I remember you the way you were

When we were young and free

I remember you laughing as you ran

Those sly looks you'd flash at me

You've lost that joy, now

You've grown so bitter and cold

No longer do you laugh with me

The way you did of old

But what can I do for you?

I can't take away your cares

I cannot crack that hard shell

Of armour that you wear

Sometimes, now, I despair

Will you never smile again?

Is there nothing in this world

To heal you of your pain?

It seems that nothing brings you joy

Nothing eases your mind

Nothing in your life that I can see

Nothing I can find

But then I grasp a flash of hope

A brief moment of respite

When I look back upon your actions

And see not all were done in spite

You hide it well, my brother

You hide how much you care

Few try to see how much you love

Few are left to dare

But you can't hide it from me

The warmth that makes you you

I know it when you smile at me

That glimmer of something true

So what if no-one else sees

So what if they don't seem to care

I will always know the truth

The warmth that is always there

So hide it from this world of hurt

Defend yourself as you must

Show the world a bitter shell

And grant to me your trust

I'll keep from them your secret

It will be mine alone to see

And though we may not laugh together

Inside we'll still be free

It's my job to give you hope

As yours is to keep us free

Know that it will always be this way

Because brother, you'll always have me.

One long ramble, made up in a brief burst of poetic melancholy. But that aside, what do you think? R&R? Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Finally! First piece from Seto's POV! For some reason, Mokuba is easier to write. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as first ch.

As a Brother Loves III

I look at you

So fierce and so small

Though your body can't

Your spirit stands tall

Do you know how much

You inspire me?

How you manage to keep

My dreams free?

I would face death

To allow you to smile

I would face torment

To keep you a child

I'll face the cruel world

Forever your shield

No matter the cost

I will never yield

I hope you understand

I hope you can see

How much your love

Really means to me

You've been there for me

Through good times and bad

In the darkest of hours

You were all that I had

I love you, Mokuba

Though it may not be shown

I hope in your heart

That secret is known

I won't let them hurt you

I won't let them try

It hurts me too much

To have to see you cry

I'll stand before you

Let them try what they will

No matter what happens

I trust you'll be there still

In the end, brother

Our bond will endure

Trust and love

Mine, and yours.


	4. Chapter 4

Mokie gets two, Seto gets two. Fair's fair. After this: the duet. _Not_ singing(sheesh). Then - _finito. _Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own.

As A Brother Loves

Part IV

You are so much better than me

With people you can deal

While I hide behind walls

Nursing wounds that won't heal

I can't understand

That easy way of life

I can't remember

Past the fear and strife

While you walk tall

I sit wrapped in fears

While you love to laugh

I shed silent tears

But I can't begrudge you

This happiness you've had

I have to remember

You've had times as bad

I'll protect you

Until the world itself ends

But I feel so lonely

When I see you with friends

I'm always afraid

When I see you so happy

If you go with them

Will you come back to me?

I couldn't survive that

Living without you

It's selfish I know

But I can't help what's true

Should I let you go?

Should I let you be free?

Should I release you from

The guilt that binds you to me?

I wish I knew what you wanted

I wish I knew what you'd choose

You're the one thing in my life

I couldn't bear to lose

But I can't keep you bound

It isn't right to hold you

I have to give you the choice

And see what you'll do

You have to make your own way

Be what you were meant to be

Though I hope with all my heart

That you'll always love me

I can't afford to hold you

But I couldn't drive you away

I'll leave it up to you

And hope that you choose to stay

I'm so selfish

It's what got me so far

But deeper than that can reach

I love you, Mokuba.

Well? R&R? Not much time before I finish this. Give a girl on the way out some reviews? How about it?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We've been through this. Don't own.

_Italics - Seto._ Normal - Mokuba. I know the rhyming scheme is a bit off, but bear with me.

As A Brother Loves

Part 5

Seto, why are you so sad?

Have I done something bad?

Why can't you see

How much you mean to me?

_Mokuba, your friends are waiting_

_You'd better go and see_

_Before the waiting turns to hating_

_Not towards you, but me._

Seto, your eyes have gone so dark

As you look out to the park

What is it you see

That makes you turn from me?

_Brother, why are you still here?_

_Go, laugh, be happy_

_You've nothing left to fear_

_Don't hesitate for me._

Seto, I'm not leaving you

Until you tell me what's wrong

Why hide what's true?

You don't have to be so strong.

_Mokie, you don't understand._

_For you, a hand is meant to shake_

_To me, a raised hand_

_Means to hurt and take._

I know, Seto, I do

Did you think I didn't see?

All the terrors that you

Tried to hide from me?

_I tried to hide my fears_

_I tried to hide my pain_

_I didn't want your tears_

_Just that you laughed again._

Do you know what makes me cry?

Do you know what brings me pain?

That you can look at this sky

And see only endless rain.

_It isn't how I meant it to be_

_That wasn't what I meant to do_

_Mokuba, don't you see?_

_I would never hurt you._

Then laugh, Seto, and smile

Let me take your side

Things will be better in a while

And we won't have to hide.

_I want to, brother_

_But I can't remember how_

_Distrust of others_

_Is all I know now._

I'll show you, Seto, I will

Just let me take your hand

I'll wait for you until

You can finally understand.

_Thank you, Mokie._

You're welcome. Always.

Final chapter. Understanding. I love these two. R&R?


End file.
